Valentine Surprise
by YamixYuugiLover
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day, and for the first time ever, Sheamus finally has a boyfriend to lavish gifts upon now. But what happens when his plan backfires and it turns into one crazy day he would never forget? slash John Cena/Sheamus Cenamus one shot!


**Title: **Valentine Surprise

**Part: **1 out of 1

**Warnings: **Fluff, slash, Sheamus being flustered, more slash and mentions of other couples in this fic! Did I mention a slight lime at the end? And more fluff, btw. :P

**Pairings: **John Cena/Sheamus (Cenamus); other pairings mentioned.

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Today is Valentine's Day, and for the first time ever, Sheamus finally has a boyfriend to lavish gifts upon now. But what happens when his plan backfires and it turns into one crazy day he would never forget?

**Author: **Hellsing_Girl23/YamixYuugiLover

_Author's Note: Hello all! I wrote this one shot for one of my best role playing partners ever on Tumblr: Jenny! ;3 This is the V-Day fic that I promised to give you, so I hope you like it! :D And thank you for being such an awesome Cena RPer for me! My Sheamus enjoys every moment he spends with your Cena. ;3_

_oOoOoOoOoOoO_

Today was the day.

The day Sheamus could finally smile and say that he had a Valentine this year to shower gifts upon. But he wanted to make this day an extra special day for his lover of three months, for he never expected that he would be in a romantic relationship for this long; after all, he never in a million years thought that the one and only John Cena would ask him of all people to be his boyfriend.

So here he was, standing in front of the wide length mirror in front of him trying to decide whether he looked good with blue jeans with a black shirt on or black jeans with a white shirt on. He groaned when he couldn't make up his mind and decided on the second option, adding his midnight black vest to the style he was sporting before going into the bathroom to freshen himself up a bit.

The Great White hummed in happiness and content as he made sure he grabbed his wallet and keys before making his way out of the bathroom and out of the hotel room he was staying in, deciding to go downtown to buy his boyfriend a box of his favorite dark chocolate at the nearby candy store until he was immediately ambushed by none other than one half of the tag team champions: Kane.

"Errm. Hey there fella. What's up?" Sheamus blinked as the bigger man sighed and glared at the list he slipped out of his pocket and held it up to the Irishman's face.

"I can't seem to find this last damn ingredient needed to make Goat Face's special vegan cake. Mind helping me out with finding it?" Kane huffed at him and crossed his arms as a form of pouting at the other man.

Sheamus but his lip he had planned to go out shopping for his boyfriend, but he supposed he could help out Kane first before he went on his errands and slowly nodded at the Big Red Monster.

"Alright fella. Let's scourge around town an' see if we can't find what ya need, eh?"

And just like that, the two made their way out and began searching for the rare ingredient Kane needed to make his cake for his tag team partner, both men nearly growling in frustration after a few hours had passed by with no luck from the local grocery stores around them. They finally found a small store drug store that sold the one thing Kane needed in order to make his cake and happily paid for it, ignoring the strange, scared looks everyone was giving him a she slapped Sheamus on the back to thank him for helping him out and grinned at him.

"Thank you, Sheamus. Perhaps this is where I should give you a hug for helping me out with this! No I won't have to worry about Goat Face getting onto me about not caring at all tonight!" The Big Red Monster said happily as the duo made their way back outside, Sheamus letting out a noise of protest as he was forced to hug Kane, feeling a bit awkward as he gave him a pat on the back before they said their good byes to each other.

"See you later on either RAW or Smackdown, okay?" Kane nodded at the other as they went their separate ways, Sheamus not once looking back as he checked his watch and frowned at the time already. 'Jeeze. That took way longer than it should have. Now I have to rush to get the things I want to get Cena…' He briskly made his way through the crowd and hoped he could get to the candy store in time before it closed early due to the holiday at hand today.

To his disappointment, it closed half an hour ago on his way there, and sighed as he ran a hand through his wild red hair as he tried to think of another place that would come close to having the chocolates he wanted to give to his lover, but nearly banged his head against a wall as he couldn't find it any place else. 'Okay…So maybe I can just give him some of his favorite flowers and a promise ring. I don't think I've ever bought anyone else a ring before..' He hummed at the thought and turned around to go the other way towards the general direction of where the floral shop was at until a hand clapped his shoulder, jumping slightly as he turned to see none other than Chris Jericho smiling brightly at him.

"Hey there big guy! What has got you wondering the streets this time of day? Here I thought Cena would be banging your brains out for the day of love." Jericho smirked as he saw the tall Irishman fight down a blush as he playfully punched the Rockstar in the shoulder.

"Oi! Who are ya ta talk? Punk finally let tha grip on yer leash go fella?" Sheamus shot back, earning him a glare from the blond wrestler, grinning as he pouted at him.

"Okay, okay…I don't want to waste any more time having idle chit chat with you, big guy! I still am in need to find Punk that rare comic book he's been chewing my ear off about for the past week or so in our tour bus. I just don't know where the nearest place that sells such comic books at, you know?"

Sheamus sighed a bit as he scrubbed a hand over his face, knowing exactly where one was at, but was afraid that he would have to show the way to it. He would then miss the opportunity to get his lover flowers and he didn't want that to happen. But the lost look Jericho was giving him was pitiful, so he tried to think of something else to give John while he opened his mouth to let Y2J know where the location of the comic book store was at.

"Oh really? Then let's go, Shea!" Jericho excitedly pulled the taller man behind him and didn't hear the sigh of disappointment escape past Sheamus' lips as it took them almost an hour of walking before they arrived at their destination. "Here were are! Come on inside with me so I won't look like a total dork going in there alone, big guy." Jericho muttered under his breath as he tugged Sheamus into the lively store, ignoring the weird looks given by other customers as they made it to the counter and asked for the specific comic book the Second City Saint wanted badly.

Both wrestlers gave a sigh of relief when the retail manager told them they had one copy left, but the price for it was so ridiculous that Sheamus blinked when Jericho whipped out his credit card and uttered under his breath, "He _so_ owes me so much sex for this…"

After paying for Punk's present, they headed out of the store and said their goodbyes to each other as the Celtic Warrior once again found himself out of time to buy the Cenation leader his favorite kind of flowers and sighed a bit. _'What am I going to do now? All ah can think of is to try to buy him a promise ring now…' _

Well, any present was better than no present at all he supposed as he tried to think of a good place to buy his lover a ring until he once again ran into another Superstar, this time rolling his eyes as he raised an eyebrow at the Italian wrestler.

"Oi! Santino! What are ya up to?"

Santino blinked owlishly at the Irishman before giving him a wide smile as he clapped his shoulder playfully. "Sheamoose! Fancy meeting you here. Don't know about you, but I am a bit lost. Maybe you know which way is to pizza place? Promised my dear friend Ryder that I would get it personally!"

The Irishman honestly didn't know if the guys were playing a trick on him or he was just extremely unlucky at that point in time. He decided it was a bit of both as he scrubbed a hand down his face and wearily looked at the former U.S. Champion. "Where might tha pizza place be called, fella?"

"Something Pizza. Forgot the first name to the place. It started with a 'C' though. Oh, and it's right by a jewelry shop!" Sheamus perked up a bit as soon as he heard the 'jewelry' and thought for a moment as to where his friend was talking about until it hit him. "Are ya talkin' about Caesars Pizza?" At the hyped up nod he received, the Great White for once that day took the lead and led them down a few blocks away from where they were, smiling brightly as he saw the jewelry store up ahead of them.

As soon as they were in front of the pizza place, the taller man gave Santino a small pat on his back while giving him a thumb up as he pointed to the shop right next door to the mini fast food restaurant to him. "Ya go ahead and get yer pizza fella. Ah'm goin' ta try and see if ah can't find tha one thing I'm searchin' fer, alright?" At the nod of thanks and wave of thanking him came into sight, Sheamus gave him a small salute and bid him farewell, eagerly making his way inside the small shop and let his gaze get glued to all the assortment of rings as soon as he walked inside the jewelry shop.

The pale ginger was about to sigh in frustration when he couldn't seem to find the ring he wanted to give his boyfriend until his gaze settled upon one ring that seemed to stand out above all that Stephen knew he just had to give John. It was a silver ring with five brilliantly cut sapphire gems set into it, with endless Celtic knots as the design around the ring.

It was an engagement ring no less but he didn't care. He knew his Cena deserved something truly amazing today, even if it was just this one thing coming from him. Who knows, maybe he could gather up the courage and ask his boyfriend to marry him…

He paid quite a bit for it and with a smile on his face since his day began, Stephen thanked the worker for helping him out and easily slipped his way outside, frowning a bit when the sun was nearly gone from the sky as it settled down to let the full moon take over in the sky, cursing a bit in Irish as he pocketed the small box containing the ring into his jeans pocket as he sprinted to his hotel room.

It was well past dark when he finally returned to his room, panting slightly as he opened the door and looked around the room for his boyfriend, frowning when he didn't seem to see him anywhere in sight, thinking maybe he was still out right now being busy with interviews and such as he walked over to the couch and sat down wearily on it. He was ready to call it a night already with him being all over the place today.

The Irishman nearly jumped out of his skin as his cell phone went off in his pocket all of a sudden, lifting his body up a bit to get the phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID, smiling brightly at who was calling him as he unlocked his phone and immediately answered it.

"Hey there fella. Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Good evening love! Happy Valentine's Day to you, my Irish Hooligan! Got a huge favor to ask of you my love. Will you come out and meet me up at the park now? I got a surprise to give you!"

Stephen nearly rubbed his hand over his face at the mere thought of going out again before sighing a bit and nodding. "Of course, John. Ah'll be there in a few minutes then! See ya then!"

They said their good byes as Sheamus once more got out of the hotel room grudgingly, knowing it was worthwhile since he did finally get to see his boyfriend after a long day of running around as he chuckled lightly to himself at now remembering the today's events.

'_The things I do for love…' _The thought rang in his mind as he strolled out of the hotel once again and went straight to the park, which was thankfully only ten minutes away from his hotel. When he got there, he slightly frowned at how empty the park seemed, even the street lights surrounding the park was out. He still made his way into the eerily silent park until his eyesight went black, letting out a noise of surprise when he was blindfolded, and didn't miss hearing the slight chuckle coming from the one person he knew so well.

"Oi! Is that you, John?" The red head asked curiously, smiling a bit while tilting his head to the side as he got a peck on the lips as another chuckle confirmed his guess.

"Yes. It is me, Stephen. I got quite the surprise for you, and couldn't resist blindfolding you ahead of time so tonight would end perfectly for the both of us." John's voice was dripping with excitement and anticipation as the Cenation leader lead his lover gently through the park, making sure he didn't trip over anything and took a deep breath at the preparations he had been working all day long come into sight, hoping his Irish lover would love what he had done.

After all, he wanted this day to be special for them both, and even if he spent a paycheck for all the things he got just for Stephen today he knew that if everything went well the way he imagined it to be when he first started to plan this out for his Hooligan, he knew it'd be one night they would never forget for the rest of their life.

And tonight was the night he was determined to show Stephen how much he loved him.

The couple came to an abrupt stop at the place John had decorated for their special occasion, telling his boyfriend to stay still for a moment as he put the finishing touches on his surprise before taking in a deep breath and looked around to make sure everything was perfect before walking up to his lover and slowly took off his blindfold, looking into those beautiful blue green eyes he loved so much before taking a side step to let him take in the scenery around them, a smile growing on his face at the shocked look Stephen had written all over his face.

John had worked out a few plans with the city asking permission to shut down the park just for today, the small field they were standing in was showered with rose pedals and candles that seemed to be glowing the whole area like fire flies, the words 'Happy Valentine's Day My Love' was made with orange and coral colored rose petals among the mass of red rose petals that seemed to be everywhere around them.

Stephen could only gap at the sight, as if all of this was just pure imagination. "J-John…This is…Breathtaking…" The pale ginger felt heat rise to his cheeks, for he never had this much attention lavished upon him before, and this was on a whole new level of John showing his love for him. He was filled with so many emotions over this that he barely noticed his lover moving to the side to pull off the cloth hiding his next surprise on top of a picnic table, still drinking in the sight of the rose petals before snapping out of the daze he was in and glanced over at the Cenation leader who slid to his side and captured him into an embrace, pulling him into a warm, passionate kiss as the Boston-born dominated the Irishman's mouth before slightly pulling away, grinning at the whimper of disapproval that came out of Sheamus' mouth.

"The roses are just the beginning my love. For I actually have something to show you." Stephen could see the anxiousness and excitement shining in John's eyes as he slowly led them over to where his next surprise was at, silently taking in a deep breath as they both gazed down at the next gift John had in made especially for his Hooligan.

"J-John…" Stepehn could only stare and in shock and surprise at what was set before him; it was chocolate fudge squares with heart shapes imprinted on all of them that were molded together to make the phrase 'An mbeidh tú ag pósadh liom?' on the table, making Stephen wonder once again if this was all a dream or not that he just never wanted to wake up from.

John took this moment to slowly turn his boyfriend to gaze directly into his eyes as he bent down on one knee and got out the small box that had been in his pockets for over a month now; for he had wanted to ask Stephen earlier during the year but was looking for the perfect opportunity to pop the question on him, which right now with his lover flustered and in awe of what he had done for him seemed like the perfect moment for the biggest question in both their lives. He took a deep breath before he looked up at Stephen with all the love and happiness he felt for him shine in his eyes and started to speak with his heart.

"Sheamus, Stephen, my Irish Hooligan, my Celtic Warrior, you have since day one captured my heart when we first met each other, and now only regret that we've only been together for three months instead of it being three years of how long we've known each other. But I have to admit that ever since you've started to date me, I've been on cloud nine each and every day, and you seem to be always on my mind no matter what I do. Stephen you are the love of my life, the ying to my yang, my whole world revolves around you and only you, baby. So I asked for your heart when we began this relationship, can I now ask for forever from you? Cause there is no other person I know that I would rather spend the rest of my days with than you. So Stephen Farrelly, will you marry me?"

Stephen felt weak in the knees as his boyfriend gave him the speech that literally made his heart burst with happiness and felt like he was falling in love with the Cenation leader all over again as he gazed at the Claddagh ring in the small box before smiling like crazy to his lover.

"Oh John! Yes! Of course ah'll marry ya fella! Ah'd want nothin' more than ta give ya forever with me. Love ya so damn much, Cena!" He felt his voice crack as he watch the smile bloom on John's face as he got out the ring and slid it onto his left ring finger, both loving how much of a perfect fit it was as John made sure the tip of the heart was facing his fingertips to show that Stephen was now engaged as he was pulled up and into one of many happy, loving kisses to celebrate the fact that they were now on the road to marriage.

Stephen hummed in pleasure as John's arms eagerly wrapped around his waist, nearly forgetting about the present he had gotten John as he slowly pulled away from the heated kiss they were in to dig into his pocket and winked at John as he also pulled out a ring bow and showed him the ring he had gotten him. "Ah also got ya a present as well, love. Though ah didn't know how tha hell ah was goin' ta give it ta you, but now seems like tha perfect time ta declare ya as my fiancé as well, John." The Cenation leader looked in surprise at the ring his now fiancée had gotten him and grinned like crazy when he slid the ring on his left finger as well, admiring how the silver glinted in the candle light.

"Thank you, my dear fiancée. Now how about we have some fun with this chocolate and the rose petals, yeah? I've always wanted to take you on a ground full of rose petals, and eat the chocolate off you as you writhe in pleasure beneath me." John grinned wickedly as he took a piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth, taking the time to infuse his mouth with Stephen's as he easily forced his mouth open and moaned at how the chocolate melted in between the tongue war they were having in Stephen's mouth.

John let his hand grope the Irishman's ass as he lifted him up easily and grinned into the kiss as the strong legs wrapped around his waist, carrying him back towards the field of petals and gently easing him down onto the ground, towering above him as he let his hands start to roam the strong, muscular body below his as he pulled away from their chocolaty kiss to whisper again his lips, "Happy Valentine's Day, Stephen. I love you more than you ever know."

Stephen let out a low moan as he looped his arms around John's neck and smiled back up at him. "I love you too, John. Happy Valentine's Day to ya as well." He was pulled into another kiss and smiled silently in his mind.

Today was definitely a day he would never forget anytime soon.

_oOoOoOoOoOoO_

AN: -Dies- I finally finished this…On Valentine's Day no less! Gah! D: So sorry if this sucks so badly! But alas, this is for Valentine's Day for one of the most perfect couples in the history of ever! :D This is for all you Cenamus fans! I hope all of you enjoyed it! And if you are like me, then just sit back and eat chocolate all day long while spending the whole day on Tumblr! –Is forever alone.- =w= Jenny! Hope this makes your V-Day, bby! ;3 Hope will accept this from me as a gift!

Translation:

An mbeidh tú ag pósadh liom?=Will you marry me? (In Irish)


End file.
